Packaging such as paperboard cartons and film envelopes are commonly provided with a pleated wall or end portion which, when folded inwardly and sandwiched into facing contact serves to close the package, and when opened outwardly, provides a pouring spout. In other packaging a linear closure may be provided by engaging mutually facing rib configurations in the manner of tongue and groove. In still other types, a metal strip with foldable end tabs may be furnished to provide a closure, or a twist tie may be used. However, a resealable pouring spout has not heretofore been known as a part of disposable packaging.